Users of boats who are very young, above middle age, overweight, or suffering some form of physical disability or ailment often have difficulty getting into and out of the boat when the boat is trailered. Therefore, a need exists for a step assist that provides easy access to and egress from a boat that is trailered or is in the process of being trailered.